Talk:Petros Alexander
Looks like a porn star -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 06:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) that's unfortunate... he came out as sort of a better looking version of me. Heromachine is great but can't do everything--BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Mary sue confirmed -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 12:14, November 9, 2014 (UTC) how is he a Mary Sue? I will fix whatever it is but I kinda have to leave his one man stand against the Orks alone as I already wrote it and posted it elsewhere. (I think that if anyone could do that it would be a Kasrkin)--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) One Guardsmen vs a small number of Orks is one thing. Armed with a bunch of grenades and in superior cover he could hold out against maybe a few dozen. But one man against hundreds? Even an Astartes would likely fail under such numbers. Blackdamp (talk) 21:49, November 9, 2014 (UTC) working on fixing it now -- 04:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Typically Mary Sue and author surrogation are perceived to be one and the same thing, but in case you didn't pick up on it, he's Mary Sue and he's an author surrogate, both of which are typical examples of bad fanon. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 05:07, November 10, 2014 (UTC) didn't actually. thanks for clearing that up. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC) From a lot of fanfictuon reading (and seeing a few on this site) i can say that self inserts ofyen go down one of two paths (rarely ever deviating from said paths) 1st the fantasy life. In which the writer performs the self insert to create a fantasy life for themselves, often this involves the highest forms of Mary Sue, ones that make Tenti Muyo look like a tale of hardship where eveyone hated Tenti's guts without seeing him. As such the self insert has a redicus harem, and is undefeatable in both physical and mental combat while still being friendlier and kinder than Barny the Dinosaur (and as he has a harem obviously far less creepy) 2nd the meta knowledge Self Insert, where a writer goes "well the best choice would have been this obviously" and inserts themself as a guide or character replacement for a character and then without being the same undefeatable super human of the first type goes through the story doing everything "right" and getting the good end outcome. In universes such as 40K this typically involves having knowledge of events or ways of doing things that no one could logically know or dare think of. (Such as knowing the ultimate goal of the Eldar, or knowing that the Adeptus Ministorum is based off a lie) Me sorry^ Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I know what to avoid writing then. I write elements of myself into some of my characters- I think any writer does. but a Mary Sue/Marty Stu- never intend to create them. I got you guys to keep me in line if I do with any future characters on here. -- 05:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC)